


In the Pursuit of Memories

by scarletwater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IwaOi Week, M/M, SO MUCH BANTER, Selfies, also banter, and normal pictures too, but banter is pretty much the lifeblood of iwaoi so, how did this turn into a chaptered fic?, so much fluff it's like a cotton ball, this is such shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwater/pseuds/scarletwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So Iwa-chan, why don’t we go on a date tomorrow?” said Oikawa suddenly, tilting his head towards Hajime with a grin on his lips and a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. That was a combination of attributes that usually didn’t end very well for Hajime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally wrote a thing for the iwaoi pairing. I thank iwaoi week for inspiring me. This fic is based of the selfie prompt for today, although this fic will probably go beyond iwaoi week as I decided to make it a chaptered fic, mainly because I wanted to get something out for today and I couldn't finish it all quickly enough to make it a oneshot. Well, I hope you guys enjoy. There will be many selfies to come so don't worry about the lack of them in this chapter.

Hajime crossed his arms and leaned back against the white wall which formed the front of the school building. He idly looked towards his right where the front doors lay, watching as fellow students casually strolled out along the brick pathway and towards the open gates, their footsteps and chatter echoing slightly in the courtyard. As the minutes passed by the stream of students trickled down and yet Hajime had yet to move, merely glancing down at his wristwatch every now and then.

The sound of fast and pulsing footsteps are first heard before the one running could be seen. Rushing out of the front doorway comes Oikawa, panting and out of breath, his usually stylishly disheveled hair now just plain disheveled and a little flatter than normal. He glances from side to side until he finally spots Hajime leaning against the right wall of the school building. As he catches Hajime's gaze the corner of his lips spread up into cheeks made rosy red from exertion.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said as he jogged over to Hajime. “I didn’t keep you waiting too long, did I?” he asked once he had reached Hajime.

“Well, as pretty much everyone has already left I’d say you took long enough” Hajime said as he turned to fully face Oikawa.

“So mean Iwa-chan! It’s not my fault that Kimura-sensei asked me to help her carry some papers to the teacher’s office!” 

“Maybe if you had made an effort to not fall asleep in class she would have asked someone else.”

Oikawa’s mouth seems to flounder for a few moments, trying to find the words with which to respond, before he resorts to pouting and slightly glaring at Hajime. He turns his back on Hajime and begins walking towards the school gates in a huff, with his straightened back and poised head deliberately focused directly in front of him. It's all very dramatic.

Hajime walks quickly to catch up with him and reaches his side as they cross the open gates of the entrance. They begin making their way home, treading along the well-worn path of cement sidewalks and resplendent trees planted for their aesthetic effect. Hajime glances over at Oikawa who was purposefully turning his head away from him, his lips still in a slight pout from what he could see. Honestly. 

They continue walking in a comfortable silence, one born out of years of (trying and annoying) friendship. Well, a bit more than friendship now considering what had happened two weeks ago.

Thinking back to it brought to mind the image of Oikawa sitting next to him on a park bench where they had decided to rest a bit after a long day of practice. They had sat there in silence, but unlike the comfortable silence they had on their current walk home it was tense and strained, seeming to almost weigh down the very air with which they breathed. Every time he had looked over at Oikawa he appeared worried and a bit upset, the small crease between his eyebrows and the strength with which he bit his downturned lip increasing with intensity as the seconds ticked by. After a few minutes Oikawa even began to fidget and it was at that point that Hajime decided that he had had enough.

“Oi, Assikawa, what’s the matter with you today?” asked Hajime with some real concern. Oikawa had been acting oddly, well odder than usual anyways, all that week but on that day especially his focus had seemed to be completely gone, his eyes gone glassy and distant constantly throughout class and practice.

Oikawa then looked at him and held his gaze for an unknown span of time, the minutes seeming to lose their relevance as Oikawa graced him with a sharp and intense look that was usually only reserved for their volleyball matches. He then turned his head to the side, took a deep breath, and quickly looked back at Hajime, his face a picture of resolution and purpose, a distinct contrast from the worried and troubled image he had made just a few minutes ago.

Oikawa had then proceeded to speak the words that shook the very foundations of what he knew to true and factual. It was fact that Oikawa Tooru, for all his charming charisma, was actually just a big cry baby on the inside, his confidence easily torn apart and shattered to pieces but difficult to put back together. It was fact that for all his posturing and shrewdness he truly cared about those around him which was part of what made him such an amazing setter. And it was fact, no matter how much Hajime did not wish to admit it or say it out loud, that through the years he and Oikawa had become nearly inseparable, truly the best of friends. Apparently this last fact had not been as truthful as he had thought.

Reeling in shock for a few moments he quickly came back himself, then realizing that he wasn’t as surprised as he ought to be. In some ways it was a natural progression of events for they had already become as close as friends could be, their lives so intertwined to the point where they spent most every moment together. Where there was Iwaizumi Hajime there lay Oikawa Tooru. Their relationship as friends could really go no further unless they decided to change that relationship altogether.

Hajime’s response came in the form of a kiss. Oikawa’s eyes seemed to widen for a moment and his entire body stiffened and stilled before bringing Hajime into an embrace, one arm wrapping around his back and the other cradling his head and slightly gripping the ends of Hajime’s hair.

The fact that they had done that in a public park was a bit scandalous thought Hajime, with a slight blush now on his cheeks. Well, he would just have to live with it now he supposed.

Coming back to the present Hajime notices that they're almost home now, their houses visible towards the end of the street they are walking on.

“So Iwa-chan, why don’t we go on a date tomorrow?” said Oikawa suddenly, tilting his head towards Hajime with a grin on his lips and a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. That was a combination of attributes that usually didn’t end very well for Hajime. 

“Wait, what?” asked Hajime, suddenly stopping in the middle of the road as he tried to process what Oikawa had just asked him.

“A date Iwa-chan, a date! Or do you not know what a date is? Well, it’s when two people who like each other very very much decide to—“ 

“I know what a date is Bakakawa!” exclaimed Hajime, glaring at Oikawa who had also stopped walking and now stood in front of him, having turned around to face him.

“Well, I should hope you do considering we’re a couple now, and as a couple it’s practically our duty to go out on a date. As such I ask you, Iwaizumi Hajime, to go with me, Oikawa Tooru, on our very first date tomorrow!” Oikawa proclaimed excitedly, his already dramatic turn of phrase made even more so with the sun situated behind him just so, highlighting his figure and giving a golden shade to his silhouette. It was a moment disgustingly reminiscent of a cheesy romantic comedy.

“Why must you always be such a drama queen?” asked Hajime with real exasperation.

“I’m offended by that remark. I am not at all a drama queen, I simply like to make a point and there's nothing wrong with that, now is there.” said Oikawa with a hint of his signature pout. 

“Well, whatever you say. But sure, a date sounds fine.” Said Hajime with a hint of a smile.

Oikawa was silent for a few seconds before smiling at Hajime in return, a real brilliant smile which lit up his entire face, especially his eyes which seemed to be practically sparkling.

“That’s great Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said excitedly. 

Oikawa quickly walked over to Hajime’s left hand side and wrapped his right arm around Hajime’s shoulders, his left arm extended in front of him with an iPhone in his hand. Reflected on the screen of the phone was the reflection of the both of them as captured by the phone’s camera, both of them still smiling from what had just transpired. Suddenly, the sound of a fake camera shutter could be heard as Oikawa took a picture of the two of them.

As Oikawa moved away Hajime was left a bit dumbfounded.

“Oi, Bakakawa, did you just, well, take a selfie with me?” asked Hajime with a confused look.

“Well, yes. Yes, I did. Anyways, let's meet in front of my house at around ten tomorrow morning alright. We have lots to do and no time to waste. Well then, I really must be off but I’ll see you tomorrow darling~” which was all said by Oikawa in a bit of a hurry before he turned around and began to jog to his house.

Hajime simply stood there, gazing at Oikawa as he ran off and finally arrived at his house. As the wind whispered through the trees shading the road all Hajime could ask himself was what exactly had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took longer than expected haha...I have no excuse I am such a procrastinator. I need help. But at least I finally did it! Enjoy the shameless fluff and banter!

Hajime did indeed arrive at Oikawa’s at ten that morning. Of course, Hajime had never explicitly agreed to meet at ten but figured it was better to just go along with Oikawa’s plans than enduring Oikawa’s annoying whining and complaining later.

After walking up the steps leading to the house’s front door Hajime rang the doorbell and then turned his attention to the frosted glass windows adorning the front door to try and see who would answer. After a few seconds of glancing through the intentionally blurry glass he saw the grainy figure of Oikawa round a corner as he practically ran to the door. Just as Oikawa was about to reach the door he seemed to stumble in his hurry and fall face first against his hardwood floor, the resulting bang of his collision audible from where Hajime was situated.

Oikawa quickly got back up, fumbled with the lock, rapidly opened the door and greeted Hajime with a smile, seemingly unaware of the redness on his forehead and nose caused by his sudden fall.

“Iwa-chan, you’re just on time!” said Oikawa as he grasped Hajime’s wrist firmly and promptly began dragging him to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Oikawa moved behind Hajime and grasped both of his shoulders, not so subtly pushing him towards one of the black pillowed stools facing the white marble countertop. After being forced to sit on one of the stools he observed as Oikawa moved around the kitchen, going from fridge to the stove to put what seem to be the final touches on the two plates situated between the stove and the stainless steel sink.

Oikawa grabbed both plates and placed one in front of Hajime while he took the other for himself and sat down in the stool to Hajime’s left. Looking down he saw that Oikawa had made the both of them some French toast with bacon and eggs. And it actually looked, well, normal, even approaching the rank of quite good if the smell wafting up from the meal was anything to go by. He was quite honestly pretty impressed, and even a bit touched. It was not every day that the cooking disaster known as Oikawa Tooru actually made an edible meal, let alone one that looked perfectly normal and delicious. But as touching as it was, that didn’t mean it was safe, not even close. The fact that it looked so normal was actually a bit terrifying considering Oikawa’s usual fare.

“So, am I supposed to eat this then?” said Hajime as he stared dubiously at the food on his plate, not entirely trusting the ordinary nature of the meal in front of him. 

“Well that’s kind of the point, isn’t it? I put food in front of you so you can eat it right? Or what, did you think I intended to eat all of this all by myself?” said Oikawa with a smirk on his face and coy glance at him.

“Obviously Bakakawa! It’s just that, how should I put it, this is a bit…better than your usual attempts at cooking I guess,” said Hajime while glancing down at the countertop focusing on the interlocking grey veins crisscrossing the white background, avoiding looking in Oikawa’s direction.

“Oh, what’s this Iwa-chan? Are you trying to insult my cooking abilities? Well, how rude!” said Oikawa with a bit of huff. “But if you must know I _have_ practiced making this. That’s a thing some people do when they want to get better at something Iwa-chan.”

“So this is completely safe to eat…right? I won’t die if eat this, right? I do value my life, you do know that don’t you Oikawa?!” said Hajime with a panicked tilt to his voice which was not at all unfounded, especially when he thought back to past attempts which always ended in blackened cinders that could only be called food in the vaguest sense and a smoky kitchen carrying the aftermath of disaster.

“You’ll be fine! And you aren’t going to suddenly die from food poisoning or anything! It’s actually quite good if I do say so myself,” said Oikawa with a sharp glare, “so at least try it before judging, alright?” he said in milder tone.

Looking back at the food placed in front him he slowly turned his attention to the cutlery placed at its side, shining innocently against the morning sunlight, as if it wasn’t the vehicle for possible termination of life.

Reaching out quickly grabbed the knife and fork and held them with a solid grip, using them to quickly cut and take a bite out the French toast before he had the chance to change his mind. Before he knew it he was chewing on it and slowly came to the realization that it was actually quite good, even slowing down the pace of his eating to savour it a bit more.

He ended up taking another bite and another, eventually moving on to the eggs and bacon which were also delicious. As Hajime ate he thought about how long it must have taken Oikawa to make something like this, after all cooking was not something that came easily to him. Not at all. He could imagine it now, Oikawa wearing that focused expression of his while mixing eggs, staring intimidatingly at the bright yellow mixture as if it were the most important thing in the world. The thought brought a slight smile to his face. He snapped out of his train of thought as he heard an eerily familiar camera shutter.

He slowly turned his head to look in Oikawa’s direction, a distinctly unimpressed look gracing his features. As he had feared there was Oikawa, with his cellphone in his hand a shit eating grin on his face. It gave Hajime the particular urge to punch him but he managed to hold himself back, just barely though.

“Why is it that you feel the sudden urge to take pictures whenever I least expect it? Are you trying to trick me or something here?” said Hajime with a quizzical twist to his brow.

“I couldn’t help it. I mean there you are, eating my cooking and actually enjoying it. Moments like these don’t happen all that often Iwa-chan!” exclaimed Oikawa as he pocketed away his phone.

Hajime rolled his eyes and then said “You’ve never been one to take all that many pictures before though, even during special occasions. So why now? Or what, is this you going through some photography phase or something?”

“This isn’t just some phase! Taking photos is way of life, a way of capturing our memories and making them eternal. Romantic isn’t it~” said Oikawa gesturing to and fro with his fork which he held lightly between his thumb and forefinger.

“I bet you got that line out of a documentary or novel, maybe even a movie, after all that sounds a bit dramatic even for the likes of you. Especially when I know for a fact that photography has never once held your interest, or else you would have blabbed about it me by now” said Hajime in a very matter of fact tone.

“Well, I…that’s very rude Iwa-chan! Mean! Awful! You always assume the worst out of me” Oikawa passionately declared as a slight blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks, adding to the slight redness still on his nose and forehead from his earlier fall. He had never resembled a tomato more closely than in that moment.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with suddenly liking something, alright,” Hajime conceded “even if the cause for it was probably one of you ridiculous documentaries. Just try to make sure you actually keep at it alright? I don’t want to be both annoyed or bothered by you because of something you’re eventually going to give up, alright?”

“Well, alright. I promise to keep this up Iwa-chan, after all I would never want to needlessly annoy you now would I?” said Oikawa once he had turned his head to fully look at Hajime, another one of those sincere smiles on his face. The redness of his face made it even more endearing in some ways.

Hajime quickly looked away so he wouldn’t see his blush. Stupid Oikawa.

Now that he thought about it Oikawa has started smiling like that a lot more recently, ever since two weeks ago when they had started dating if his memory served him well. But that was just…well, did that mean that Oikawa was happier because of him? It couldn’t be, that was just conceited…but at the same time it was the only thing that made sense.

Hajime once again turned his attention towards the marble countertop as he feet his face heat up even more.

“Why are you blushing Iwa-chan, huh. Are you thinking of something naughty~” said Oikawa as he stood directly beside him, having gotten up and moved next to Hajime while he was lost in thought. The grin on his face got wider as Hajime fully processed that statement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit me on tumblr, http://dreamingair.tumblr.com/. We can talk (scream) about iwaoi and other pairings together!


End file.
